Bakugan Chronicles: Under the Moon
by Mrs Alexander 2014
Summary: NEW TITLE! It's finally here while my work is still in progress please take the time to read this wonderful story about a young lady named Fabia and all her friends facing the facts of LIFE! This story includes Tragedy, Romance, Humor and plenty more. If you find that you don't like it don't read it. ENJOOOOOY MY LOVES! Will be Rated M for Sexual Themes.
1. Word To My Readers

Hello and welcome to my story Bakugan Chronicles: Under The Moon (which was formerly called Two Worlds) something I shouldve been finished back in 2013 My apologies but to my new readers and old readers I have decided to bring out the full version of this story while it is still in progress take the time to get a taste of this awesome story grab some popcorn and enjoy. ALSO IF ANYONE WANT TO BE or HAVE AN OC to go in my story just inbox me please I want a full description of your OC character and also if you have a drawing of that character you can send me the link to it in the inbox as well if you want. THANK YOU No negative reviews please if you don't like it don't read it.


	2. My Roommate Be Like

_**Fabia's Introduction (P.O.V)**_

Hi I'm Fabia Sheen I am 19 years old and I'm from planet Neathia. You may remember me from season 3 of Bakugan? Gundalian Invaders? The Neathian Princess? Mhm, yep that's me. I have also made special appearances in the first half of the 4th season as well. I'm queen of Neathia now, and I just recently graduated from high school and I want to go to college So I decided to sneak to Planet Earth to attend college. Reason being is because I don't want to be home-schooled and I don't want paparazzi following me while I'm attending school in Neathia, I'm so excited to start my first year in college and today is the day I move in with my first roommate, A great friend of mine, Shun Kazami. Yeah I know what you're thinking, "Shun? Really?" but I have no other options, Julie has a roommate and Marucho's parents charge me too much to stay with him, $1500 a month, like where the hell am I gonna afford that at? So it was either Shun or Dan and Dan is a slob hopefully Shun isn't the same. Well here goes nothing I've finally arrived to Earth here I am in the middle of I don't know where...

 _ **End of Introduction…**_

* * *

Fabia stood at the curb with her bags and suitcase in her hand. It's Friday 7:50 p.m. the roadways were lit bright She looked down the street to see if she seen Shun coming in his black 2014 Chevrolet Camaro, of course she knows how it looks she was there when he bought it a few years ago, still no sign of Shun anywhere.

"What are you doing ALL THE WAY out here?" Said a voice pulling up slowly in front of Fabia coming from the opposite direction she was looking.

"What the hell took you so long you were suppose to be here 30 minutes ago." Fabia said aggressively.

"Calm down your highness." The young man said stepping out the car to help her get her bags in the car. He was a 20 year old young man with golden brown eyes and shoulder length jet black hair with a few strands of hair hanging in the front of his head. He wore a green V-neck with a white folded collar button over it, khaki pants and brown boots. She pulled away.

"Don't call me that Shun you can just call me by my name you know." Fabia replied.

"Ok, but can I help you with your luggage?" He asked politely.

"No I don't need any help, thank you though." She said setting her bags in the trunk and closing it afterwards.

Shun looked at her and was about to open the passenger door for her but she got in the back seat.

"Um...you _can_ sit in the front, Fabia." He said talking to her through the backseat window.

"I can but I don't want to...geez just take us home. I'm sorry but I'm really tired." She said with such irritation.

Shun slowly got in the car, started it up and drove off. Driving super fast down the road. Fabia held on the back door's handle. "WILL YOU SLOW DOWN SHUUUN!?"

 _ **24 minutes later**_

They pulled up to Shun's property he parked his car in the huge driveway which was a walking distance from the dojo. Fabia grabbed her things and walked with Shun to the dojo. Shun turned around and looked at her. He noticed her grunting and panting a bit. "So..."

"Ask me if I need help I'll kick you." She said panting silently.

"Geez." He said with a smirk on his face. She looked away slightly blushing.

They made it to the front door of his Dojo. Fabia dropped her bags and suitcase. "Finally we're here uuuugh my arms are killing me." She groaned.

"I _did_ ask if you needed help." Shun said shrugging.

"And I _did_ say I didn't need help. Didn't I? Ok then." Fabia said turning her nose up and grabbing her bags. "Now hurry and open the door Shun!."

Shun chuckled. "As you wish your highness." he unlocked the door and slid it open allowing to go in first before him.

"I told you to stop calling me that. I'm not on the throne." She replied placing her bags in the corner of the hall. "Can you tell me where my room will be?" She asked.

"Straight down the hall your room will be on the right. Or if you change your mind..." Shun said as he slowly came closer to her.

Fabia gasped and backed against the wall, while Shun leaned closer to her with one hand against the wall and his other hand slightly lifting her chin. "...My room is available." he said winking at her.

Fabia narrowed her eyes at him. "Or not." she said smacking his hand off her chin and pushing past him with her shoulder. Shun's smile faded quickly he watched as she went down the hall into her room, she then slammed her door and locked it. Without a word he turned away vanishing.

Fabia began unpacking her things, she looked around the room. "Wow...not bad for a ninja's home. I guess it won't be a problem staying here my college years. But I wonder...is Shun enrolled in any college courses?" She looked at the closed door. "It wouldn't make sense for him to just be hanging here doing nothing..." Fabia heard a small growling noise she looked down at her stomach and rubbed it. "Man I am hungry." She quickly set up her room and left out to head to the kitchen for something to eat.

* * *

 **Tokyo Haneda International Airport, Tokyo, Japan (8:45pm)**

"Excuse me! Ow! Sorry! May I please get through here!" Said a young woman who just arrived to Tokyo, Japan from Moscow, Russia. The young woman had beautiful curly bright orange hair that reached her middle back she wore a light blue puffy ankle length dress with a white cardigan and white flats to complete her outfit. The airport was so crowded she was squeezing through the crowd. People was bumping into her, pushing past her, as if she wasn't even there. She finally made it to the end of the reckless crowd but found her self tripping over a suitcase that was lying flat on the ground.

"Aaaah-" She screamed falling face first onto the floor.

"Oh my excuse me miss are you alright?" Said a young man approaching her.

The woman sat up slowly pulling out a napkin from her purse and wiping blood from her nose. "Owww...oh yes I am fine thank you." She answered politely.

The man held out his hand. "Please let me give you a hand." He offered with a friendly smile.

"Oh that won't be necessary but thank you." She said still sitting on her knees napkin held over her nose.

"Huh? Are you sure?" He asked steady trying to help her up.

"Yes...I'm fine...thank you." She said with a bit of irritation in her voice.

"But Miss..." He came closer placing his hand on her shoulder. She looked at the man quickly with a serious face expression, she slapped his hand off of her.

"I SAID I'M ALRIGHT NOW LEAVE ME ALONE OK?!" She said angrily causing the man to back away in fear. Then she got up dusting herself off and straightening her dress out.

She exited the building and stood outside and smiled brightly feeling the warm breeze admiring the beautiful stars in the sky. _"Wow its been years since I have been here. I hope Dan and the others are doing great. I can't wait to see them again."_ She looked around for a taxi and saw one parked at the second entrance of the airport she ran to it waving her hand but as soon as she got almost close to it the taxi drove off. "NO PLEEEEEASE WAIT!" The woman said and stopped. "Nooo." she dropped her head and sighed. "I guess...I'll just have to walk to the nearest hotel." She said and began walking.

* * *

 ** _'So it's gonna be forever, or it's gonna go down in flames! You can tell me when it's over, If the heart was worth the pain. Got a long list of ex-lovers, they'll tell you I'm insane, Cause you know I love the players and YOU LOVE THE GAME! Cause we're young and we're reckless-'_**

"MOM TURN THAT CRAP OFF I CAN'T HEAR MYSELF THINK!" Shouted a 19 year old brown hair boy from upstairs. "PLEASE CUT IT OFF!"

"My apologies Dan but sweetheart I told you if you can't deal with what _I_ do in _my_ house then move out." Said his mom turning off the radio and continued to do her yoga on her yoga mat.

Dan growled under his breath and slammed his door. "Can't wait to get my own crib." Dan said flopping on his bed and stared up at the ceiling for about a good 5 minutes thinking hard about continuing to be a brawler, get a job, or go to school. He was actually thinking about doing all 3. He suddenly heard a horn beeping and some voices coming from outside. He sat up quickly and looked towards the window for quite a while trying to feed in on what was being said outside. He had a thing for being a nosey neighbor.

 _ **"Thank you so much Sharon for bringing Cami back."**_ said one older woman's voice from Dan's window all the way across the street.

 _ **"Oh no problem at all Ann its the least I can do. She's grown up so fast I almost couldn't recognize her. Hahaha."**_ said another older woman's voice.

 _ **"Yea she's 21 now she has been out of town to attend college,"**_ Dan ran to the window and squinted his eyes a bit to see a woman standing next to a lightly tanned girl with jet black hair her bang swooped to the side of her left eye with a jean romper on that fit nice and tight on her model shaped body she wore orange wedge heels to match the orange flower pattern design on her white mini short sleeved jacket. Dan's jaw dropped. _'Wow she is really beautiful.'_ he thought.

 _ **"But she's here for summer vacation."**_ Said the woman next to her.

 _ **"That's great to hear, oh dear I have to go pick up my kids from daycare now I'll see ya around some time, bye!"**_ the lady in the car said.

 _ **"Alright take care Sharon. Bye!"**_ the lady next to the girl said as they both waved at the lady driving off they turned around and headed into the house. Dan kept his eyes on her until she disappeared in the house.

 _"Who is she? What was her name? Caury? Sammy? Kandi? Damn. I really want to meet her."_ Dan said in his head. He laid back down in his bed staring at the ceiling. Then he heard a knock at his room door. "What?" Dan said.

His mom entered the room. "Sweetheart I came to ask you something." She said sitting next to him on his bed.

"Yeah? What's up mom?" Dan asked looking up at her. Dan really respected and loved his mom even though he gets annoyed by her at times.

"How have you and Runo been doing? Have you called and checked on her lately?" She asked him.

"Mom I don't want to talk about Runo...not now anyways." Dan said rolling to his side facing the wall now.

His mom sighed. "Well staying in your room all day isn't going to make matters any better. Maybe you need someone new in your life. It has been 2 years hasn't it? You know Ann from across the street? Her daughter just came in to town you should go meet her. But don't leave Runo hanging Dan, after all she is still your friend you two use to always play together at the park with Shun when you all were younger remember?"

Dan sighed. "Mom please leave."

His mom got up and stretched. "Ok well I will get started on dinner when is your meeting with the Brawlers?"

"Sunday at 8pm." Dan said.

"Ok hun I'll let you know when dinner is ready." She said leaving his room closing the door behind her.

Dan sighed and closed his eyes.

* * *

The Russian woman continued down the street. _"Hmm this street doesn't look familiar."_ She said looking around. She walked past a comic book shop and saw two grown guys arguing over comic book characters.

"Dude Shadow the hedgehog is way better than Sonic. He's always kicking Sonic's ass." The first dude said.

"Really bro?! Shadow a pussy! He be attacking Sonic when Sonic ain't looking. Sonic can kick Shadow's ass he does all the time! The fuck you mean bruh?!" Then they suddenly started pushing each other.

She gasped and walked by quickly. She kept walking until she got to a Club called Kittenz. She looked at the bright pink lights and the picture of a sexy cat chick with pink lingerie and pink high heeled boots. She smiled happily and went inside the building but was suddenly stopped by a security. She gasped.

"How old are you lady?" Said the security.

"I'm 22 years old." She said with an innocent smile on her face.

"As you can see, the sign says '25 and older' so step off little lady come back in 3 years." He said and slammed the door in her face.

The young woman walked away slowly. "That was rude." She said silently and kept walking. Its been 1 hour and she was getting tired and weak. She soon came to a huge building called Hilton Tokyo. Her eyes dazzled in excitement "Oh my! So beautiful!" She exclaimed. She waited for the walking sign to change to walk to cross the street. She looked to the side of her to see a man standing next to her. "Excuse me sir."

He looked at her through the corner of his eyes.

"Have you been in that hotel before?" She asked with a friendly smile on her face.

"Hmmm yea I have...years ago...pretty nice place, very pricey. Enjoy your night miss." He said and crossed the street.

The woman looked at the building and crossed the street too. She went inside and stopped at the receptionist desk.

The receptionist looked at the woman while chewing on gum. "Can I help you?" She said with a screechy careless tone.

"Yes um how much will it cost for two nights here?" The woman asked nicely.

"Depends. Any guests? Do you smoke? Want a Jacuzzi?" The receptionist asked while typing something in the computer.

"Oh well uh, no guests I'm alone, I don't smoke and what's a Jacuzzi?" The young woman asked.

"A fancy hot tub..." The receptionist said.

"Oh then no thanks." She replied.

"Ok looks like you want the Queen Hotel good for one person that'll be $516" **(62,492.76 yen)** The receptionist said.

"Whoa but I only have $300 on my card." **(36,338.70 yen)** The woman told her.

"Well might I offer the one night deal for $258 instead?" **(31,267.02 yen)** The receptionist offered her.

The young woman sighed. "Ok I guess..."

"Perfect. First and last name please?" The receptionist asked.

"Alice Gehahbich." The woman replied.

"Ok go ahead and swipe your card."

Alice pulled out her card and swiped the card through the payment machine and received her receipt.

"You are all set here is your key card and you are on the 5th floor room 514. Enjoy your night?" The receptionist said.

Alice smiled and went where she was directed. As she was heading to the elevators she saw a spa with a lot of women walking around in teeny bikinis and short towels. Alice peeped around the corner blushing. "Whoa." She silently said. A security officer came by and noticed the woman peeking in the spa room.

"Excuse me miss? Are you looking for someone?" He asked her.

Alice looked up and stepped away from the Spa room. "Oh no I was just taking sight of the room it looks nice in there." She said and went to the elevators. The security guard shook his head slowly.

She finally made it to the 5th floor and found her room. She took out her key card and placed it to the sensor, her door opened. Alice entered the room and was amazed by the wonderful sight of the place. "Wow this is amazing I love it." She said closing the door and flopped on the bed. She slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Shun's Home...**

Shun sat on the rooftop of his dojo with his eyes closed meditating. The moon shined brightly on his jet black hair. His silence was interrupted by a feminine voice.

"SHUUUUUN!?"

He slowly open up his eyes to see Fabia below standing by a tree looking around for him. He said nothing and just continued to look at her.

"Where the heck did he go?" Fabia said scratching her head. She looked left and right and still no sign of Shun. She sighed. "I wonder where he could've went this late at night." She said and turned around getting ready to head back in. She then looked up to the roof and gasped shockingly holding her hand to her heart.

Shun, still looking at her, lifted an eyebrow. "Am I _that_ ugly?" He said frowning slightly.

"Noo of course not Shun. You surprised me I forgot how...weird you are." Fabia said. "Anyways I need your help." She said turning her face away.

Shun continued to look at her.

"Please Shun..." Fabia pleaded politely with a smile on her face.

Shun closed his eyes and smiled, then he got up and jumped off the roof and in front of Fabia. "What is it that you need help with, Fabia?"

"I need you to take this to Julie for me." She said holding out a pink wallet with a heart on it.

Shun's smile quickly faded. He looked at the wallet and back at Fabia. "..."

Fabia sighed. "Come on I would do it but I'm tired and you know where she lives besides you are always full of energy."

He stayed quiet.

She stepped closer to him. "Shun? Please? For me?" She asked flirtatiously.

He grabbed the wallet slowly, Fabia smiled and turned around to go back inside. Shun whispered something and Fabia barely heard it, she turned her body halfway looking towards Shun.

"What you say?"

"Don't leave me..." He said a little bit louder with a sad face expression. His shiny copper orbs looking into her green eyes.

She blushed lightly. _"Awww."_ She said in her head but she tried to play it off as if she didn't care, turning back towards the door. "I won't Shun." She said shutting her eyes.

"You promise? I don't want you to leave."

Fabia opened her eyes slowly still facing the door.

"...Yes I promise."

"Thank you Fabia." He said smiling and silently vanished.

She stared at the ground **"Don't leave me..."** kept repeating in her head. _"What made him say that? Have someone left him before? Maybe it happened too many times to him before. That look he gave me. He looked hurt. It made me feel sad."_ Fabia squeezed her eyes shut. She felt really bad for Shun and was determined to know why he thought she would leave him. She slowly walked into the dojo and slid the door shut.

* * *

"HAHA! WHAT GIRL NO WAY! WHAAAAT! SHUT...THE...FRONT DOOR! PFFT HAHA!" Said an 18 year old tan skinned girl with her silver hair tied up in a ponytail. Rolling around in her bed laughing loud. Her roommate, a 20 year old woman from New Vestroia named Mira, was sitting on the floor with a laptop in front of her in the room they shared. She looked at the girl with such irritation. "Really Julie?! I have papers to type do you mind?"

Julie froze up. "Hold on Runo I'll call you back in a few minutes." She looked at Mira and smiled. "Mira wanna do me a favor?"

"Oh my goodness, no Julie I'm not making you anything to eat I'm not brushing your hair and I'M NOT DOING YOUR LAUNDRY BEING ROOMMATES WITH YOU IS LIKE BEING ROOMMATES WITH A 5 YEAR OLD CHILD!" Mira slammed the laptop shut and stormed out the room leaving it on the floor.

Julie was left with a shocking look on her face. "Tuh whatevs." She slowly picked up her cellphone and started dialing numbers she held the phone to her ear. "HEEEEEY GIIIIIIIRL! YEA SO LIKE I WAS SAYING..."

Mira, downstairs in the kitchen, poured a glass of lemon iced tea. "Damn Julie is annoying I never would've thought she would be this irritating." Mira said under her breath.

She looked towards the window. "I wonder how Ace and Baron are doing. I hope they attend the Brawlers Reunion on Sunday." Mira said to herself and sat at the kitchen table.

* * *

 **Shun's Home...**

Fabia was in the kitchen putting away the food she made an hour ago. She sighed after placing the food in the refrigerator and turned around to make sure everything was put away and organized. She left out the kitchen "Man I am so bored." She walked past a huge window in the hall and saw a huge beautiful meditation garden there was a beautiful waterfall in one area, trees and plants planted perfectly. "Woooow." She went to the back door and headed outside and walked past plenty roses of all colors. "Smells nice back here and the garden lights are very beautiful shining on the plants." She had a look of amazement on her face. "I guess I'll sleep here if Shun doesn't mind hehe." She chose a grassy area and laid down. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Mm the grass is so soft." She said laying on her back. She opened her eyes to look at the beautiful night sky. The moon shone brightly in her eyes. Memories of her running around in the field as a child came to her mind.

 **Flashback 10 years ago**

 _ **"Wheee!" Said a ten year old Neathian princess playing in the field with an 8 year old Neathian boy both of them holding bubble bottles. "LOOK RAFE WATCH THIS!" She said and blew a huge bubble.**_

 _ **Rafe laughed. "Cool! My turn!" The young boy blew a bubble but it was small. He watched as his small bubble popped. He looked at the princess and frowned dropping his head. "I just wanted to impress you I'm sorry Princess Fabia." Rafe said.**_

 _ **Princess Fabia gave him her bubble stick and smiled. "Here take this don't blow right away take a slow deep breath and blow nice and slowly."**_

 _ **He nodded and did exactly as she said. He slowly blew the bubble and it was bigger this time. Watching his bubble float into the sky he smiled brightly. "Wow you're the bestest friend ever Princess Fabia!" He hugged her.**_

 _ **She hugs him back. "Thank you and you are the bestest friend ever too Rafe."**_

 **End of Flashback**

Fabia was fast sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

 **Julie's House...**

Shun stood in front of Julie's house he reached his hand out to ring the doorbell but surprisingly the door swung open and out popped Julie.

"SHUUUUUN!" She hopped on him wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Kissing his cheek repeatedly "ITS BEEN YEARS! I MISS YOU I MISS YOUUUUU!" She said excitingly now putting her face close to his looking into his eyes.

He turned his head. "Ew Julie your breath stinks."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT! DON'T BE SUCH A JERK!" Julie whined frowning.

"How could you miss me? Weren't you, Dan and I just at the movies yesterday...get off me. Please." He continued.

She jumped off of him. "OOOOH we were hahaha GOOD TIMES RIGHT!?"

Shun held up her wallet. "Here you go. Fabia found it. I have no idea how it even got in my house." Shun said giving her a cold stare.

Julie took her wallet. "Heh heh yah I wonder...Thank you soooo much Shuuuun you are so awesome!" Julie said and opened her door. "If you want you can come-"

"Goodnight." He said with a sarcastic smile and walked away.

Julie's jaw dropped. "Seriously!? WHATEVER! Goodnight to you too!" She slammed the door.

"MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRA!" Julie shouted.

Mira came to the hallway Julie stood in. "Why do you have to yell Julie can't you just use your inside voice?" She said. "What is it?"

"Shun found my wallet!" She said kissing it.

"Wait Shun was just here and you didn't tell me?" Mira said running out the door looking to see if Shun was still walking. She looked down the street and saw nothing. "Damn...I wanted to say hi to him it's been so long." Mira said walking slowly back in the house.

"Cheer up chica he's going to be at the meeting on Sunday for our small get together. I didn't know you had a thing for Shun. First Dan now Shun?" Julie said smiling cheerfully.

Mira's eyes popped wide open and she slightly blushed. "Hold on it is not like that. Shun is a great friend Julie." She said sighing. "Anyways I'm really tired I think I'm going to get some sleep now." Mira said heading towards the living room. "I'm sleeping on the couch."

Julie stuck out her tongue as Mira walked away. "Party poopeeeer!" She said and went to her room.

* * *

 **Shun's House...**

Shun walked into the dojo. "FABIA I'M BACK!" He said with a smile. He looked at the clock on his wall it read '11:56pm' He then looked towards the kitchen and headed towards it. "Fabia?" He saw nothing. So he went to her room. He knocked on the door. "Fabia? Are you awake?" He turned the knob and slowly peeked in "Fabia..." Again he saw nothing. His smile suddenly faded as he closed the door. He walked slowly around the dojo. He checked his room, the basement, the meditation hall and still seen no sight of Fabia. _"She can't be gone. Her stuff is still here."_ He said in his head. He stood in his hallway and leaned against the wall placing his hands in his pockets looking at the floor and sighed. He started to feel a small breeze coming from down the hall. He looked towards the direction the wind was coming from down the hall and noticed that one of his doors were open. It was to his meditation garden. He lifted both his eyebrows and went out to the garden. He kept walking until he got to the grassy area. A small smile formed on his face as he saw the young blue haired woman laying in the grass fast asleep. He looked at the moon and back at her and sat next to her. "Thank you for not leaving me Fabia." He whispered. He looked at her one more time and laid down close to her and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Seoul, South Korea - Seoul National University Dorms - _Midnight_**

"Hmmm. Nope." Said an 18 year old girl in her mirror holding up different outfits and tossing aside ones she didn't like. She reached up to her Sky Blue hair and took down her pigtails. "I am getting too old for these elementary ponytails." She said running her fingers through her waist length blue hair. She turned and looked at a picture of some old friends who happened to be ones she use to battle with 2 years ago. She picked up the picture and ran her thumb over the guy with the brown hair. _"Dan..."_ She thought in her head and sighed.

"Runo are you going to the late night special with us? Come on Kumae and Yoki are waiting outside." Said her roommate dressed very nicely wearing a sexy black V-neck Korean style club dress her long purple hair tied back into a high ponytail.

"Wow Mai you look amazing, but I'm sorry I'm really not in the mood tonight. You ladies have fun I'mma get some sleep. I have to be up in 6 hours to get ready to head out to Japan." Runo told her.

"Aww ok then goodnight Runo. I'll bring you back something." Mai said giving Runo a hug. "Bye girly." She said and closed the door behind her.

"It would've been nice to join them, but I have plans in the morning." Runo said to herself looking out the window watching as her roommate and dorm mates get into a limo and leaves. Then she got into her bed. "I can't wait to see everyone again...Dan." She said blushing saying his name but then frowned.

 **Flashback...Last Year**

 _ **"Hey Runo you told me to meet you here? What's wrong?" Dan said smiling to Runo as he came up to her in a park. "Haha I can guess what it is...YOU'RE PREGNANT AREN'T YOU?" Dan asked happily.**_

 _ **Runo looked at him without an expression on her face and looked down, face hidden behind her bangs.**_

 _ **Dan looked at her with a smile. "Haha I was...joking...uh Runo what's up babe?" Dan asked coming up closer to her.**_

 _ **She took a step back. Dan lifted an eyebrow. "R-Runo?"**_

 _ **"Dan...I um," She turned her head away from him not knowing how she wanted to tell him what she had to say.**_

 _ **"Look Runo it's ok don't be shy to talk to me we been together for 2 years and 50 cents, haha." Dan said proudly.**_

 _ **Runo's bottom lip begin trembling. "I don't think we should be together anymore." She said looking at him.**_

 _ **Dan's smile slowly faded. "What?" He said giving her a confused look.**_

 _ **"I said I don't think we should be together anymore. It's just I-"**_

 _ **"Why? What did I do? Tell me what I did I'll change I promise." Dan said quickly, he was in love with her and hearing her wanting to break up was worrying him. "Runo please-"**_

 _ **"It's not you Dan. You did nothing. I don't think...well I'm not feeling our connection anymore...I want us to just stay friends." She sad slightly stuttering through her words.**_

 _ **Dan looked at her shocked and hurt. It was like a bullet was shot in his heart hearing these words. He didn't want to believe this "Haha ok jokes over Runo what did you really want to tell me?" Dan said trying to hide the pain hoping she was joking.**_

 _ **Runo kept quiet for a minute and turned away from him. "I'm sorry Dan. I really think it's best if we just stayed friends. Please don't question it..." She said slowly walking away as tears ran down her face she really didn't want to hurt him but she had to be honest.**_

 _ **Dan stood there shocked as his eyes begin to cloud. "Runo..." he mumbled silently as he dropped to the ground. He watched as she walked away, she didn't even look back at him. "RUNO DON'T GO I'LL DO ANYTHING PLEASE!"**_

 _ **She heard Dan calling out to her but she just kept walking. "I'm sorry Dan." She mumbled.**_

 **\End of Flashback**

Runo, sitting up in her bed, pulled her blanket over her burying her face in her knees. "I'm so sorry Dan." She cried silently.

* * *

 _ **Next Day - 7:35am - Shun's House...**_

The sun was shining really bright and birds were chirping, Fabia slowly opened her eyes to the beautiful sun shining on her big green eyes. "Wow I really slept here?" She asked herself. She yawned and rolled to her side and saw Shun right next to her. She gasped and blushed quickly scooting back covering her mouth. _"What the fuck! Why so close to me!? how long has he been here?! I hope he didn't..."_ Fabia blushed so hard and looked down to make sure her clothes she's wearing weren't torn or touched. She let out a sigh of relief. She looked over at him again still blushing. _"He is...so cute."_ She quickly turned away with an embarrassing look on her face. She heard a small chuckle come from the side of her. "Huh?" She looked over at Shun.

"You snore in your sleep." He said with his eyes still closed laying on his back.

She scoffed and sat on her knees. "I do not." She said with clenched fists.

"Its not loud though," Shun said slowly opening one eye looking at her in the corner of his eye. "I actually think its cute" He said.

Fabia quickly turned away. "Tuh. Whatever. I need to take a nice hot bath." She said stretching her arms. "And I ask that you DO NOT follow me. Perv."

"Ouch that's not nice I'm not even a pervert. No need to worry though, I respect a woman and her privacy unless...you asked me to come with you." Shun said gazing at the clouds.

Fabia stared blankly at Shun. "Well that's good I'll see you later." She stood up and waved then headed for the door to the dojo.

Shun laid there after he heard the door slide shut he smiled. Then he sat up and started to think about something.

 _ **Flashback 3 months ago**_

 _ **"Shun I have great news." Said a woman sitting up in her hospital bed. Her long dark navy blue hair a bit messy. She looked at him with her bluish green.**_

 _ **"What is it mom?" Shun said sitting next to her bed.**_

 _ **"My doctor told me I should be out pretty soon. I'm feeling better lately, except for the wooziness and the headaches that come and go. I'm still under going treatment. I'm expecting to be out in 4 months who knows maybe even sooner and then I can be back home with you again." His mom said to him.**_

 _ **"That's great Mom I can't wait til you come back home. It really hasn't been the same without you. You've been in the hospital too long they need to hurry and get you healed." Shun said.**_

 _ **"Look at you, my baby boy so handsome and grown now. I'm so proud of you Shun." She said smiling and held his hand.**_

 _ **Shun smiled at her.**_

 ** _/End of flashback_**

"You'll be home soon Mom." Shun said pulling out a small golden object and opened it looking at a picture of him and his mom.

* * *

 **Dan's house...**

Dan woke up to some more noise across the street. He didn't bother to get up he just laid in his bed. He looked at his phone laying next to him and picked it up. Logging on facebook he started scrolling through some old messages:

 **March 4, 2015 5:48p.m**

 **Runo MizzHaos Misaki:**

 **Daaaaaan! hi buddy! :D I made it to Korea safely. Wyd?**

 **March 4 2015 10:56 p.m.**

 **Runo MizzHaos Misaki:**

 **Look I know you're upset and I know you still liked me but I had to end the relationship I just wasn't ready and it wasn't working out between us :/**

 **March 14, 2015 3:45 a.m.**

 **Runo MizzHaos Misaki:**

 **Dan I miss you I really I can't wait to see you again in August**

 **March 20, 2015 12:17 p.m.**

 **Runo MizzHaos Misaki:**

 **Hello?! Why the fuck aren't you replying?! ):**

 **March 21, 2015 2:34 p.m.**

 **Daniel TooSmooth Kuso:**

 **Hey Runo what's up?** _(Seen March 21, 2015 2:59p.m.)_

 **March 21, 2015 3:00p.m.**

 **Runo MizzHaos Misaki:**

 **Took you long enough and nothing much just studying. Dan are you mad at me for what I did?**

 **March 21, 2015 3:08 p.m.**

 **Daniel TooSmooth Kuso:**

 **...** _(Seen March 21, 2015 3:09pm)_

 **March 21, 2015 3:10 p.m.**

 **Runo MizzHaos Misaki:**

 **Well are you? I said sorry. :/**

 **March 21, 2015 3:12 p.m.**

 **Daniel TooSmooth Kuso:**

 **I'm not mad I just don't give a fuck anymore...** _(Seen March 21, 2015 3:32pm)_

 **March 21, 2015 3:34 p.m.**

 **Runo MizzHaos Misaki:**

 **:/ ok...i miss you**

 **March 21, 2015 4:53 p.m.**

 **Runo MizzHaos Misaki:**

 **-.- hello?**

 **March 21, 2015 7:21 p.m.**

 **Runo MizzHaos Misaki:**

 **Fine ignore me idgaf! :'(**

 **June 6, 2015 7:42pm**

 **Daniel TooSmooth Kuso:**

 **Shun let me borrow 20 bucks from you man?** _(Seen June 6, 2015 7:48pm)_

 **June 6, 2015 7** **:50pm**

 **Daniel TooSmooth Kuso:**

 **S** **HUN! ANSWER ME I KNOW YOU LOGGED ON FACEBOOK.** _(Seen June 6, 2015 7:50pm)_

 **June 6, 2015 7:51pm**

 **Daniel TooSmooth Kuso:**

 **Dude you reading my shit but ain't replying. IT'S AN EMERGENCY. "_** _(Seen June 6, 2015 7:53pm)_

 **June 6, 2015 7:53pm**

 **Shun GivesNoFuck Kazami:**

 **LMAOOO! Your bum ass always asking for something...Get the fuck on Dan. t(-.-t)**

 **June 6, 2015 7:59pm**

 **Daniel TooSmooth Kuso:**

 **Bruh...** _(Seen June 7, 2015 3:05pm)_

Dan looked closely at the message Shun sent him. "Wait a second. This jerk called me a bum..." Dan said and logged off Facebook and cutting off his phone. He stood and stretched. "Man my back hurts..." He went over to his window and looked out it. He saw the girl from yesterday and smiled and continued to look at her while she sat on the porch talking on the phone.  
She looked around and happened to notice Dan looking at her from his window on the second floor. She blinked and with a friendly smile she waved at him.  
Dan waved back at her. "Wow this chick is super cute."

"DANIEEEEL! Breakfast is ready." Yelled his mother from downstairs. "Come get it before it gets cold."

"Ok Mom hold on." Dan said and went over to his computer and started checking his emails. "Damn when am I ever going to get my deals from GameStop that dude lied to me. Asshole." Dan said and went downstairs to eat. As he got in the kitchen his mom smiled at him. "What mom? What you do now?" He said taking a seat.

"The young lady is outside you should go and meet her after breakfast. She seems really nice." His mom said.

Dan looked at his mom. "Geez mom you need a new hobby. Help me find a house." He asked changing the subject.

"There are apartments renting at $350 a month. It's posted online you should look into it Dan. I'll even help you pay the deposit fee." She said.

Dan nodded. "Not bad I will check it out." He said and kept eating.

* * *

 **Julie's Home...**

Mira just finished washing dishes and sighed as she heard Julie's loud music playing. "I got no sleep last night because of her." She mumbled and went to Julie's room and knocked on her door. "Julie...Julieee." Mira called out. She turned the knob and opened the door. _' **Take a sip of my secret potion I'll make you fall in love. For a spell that can't be broken, one drop should be enough. Boy you belong to me I got the recipe and its called Black Magic.** ' _Julie's music blasted loudly from the radio on her dresser. Julie laid wildly on her bed snoring, breasts half way out the top of her cami, with pink laced panties on. Mira looked at the radio on her dresser and covered her ears. "JUUUUULIE GET UP!" She screamed. Julie continued snoring. Mira angrily went in the room and unplugged Julie's radio.

Julie slowly opened her eyes. "Hm...hm." She mumbled with drool sliding down the side of her cheek.

"GET UP JULIE! You kept me up for hours with that loud radio what is with you? Anyways I need you to come to the store with me. I have to pick up some groceries for lunch and dinner today. COME ON!" Mira said and slammed Julie's door as she left out.

Julie stared at the ceiling half sleep. Then her eyes popped open she hopped out the bed. "MIIIIIIIRAAAAAAAAAAAA! LET'S GO TO THE STORE!" She said running out her room.

* * *

 **Shun's house...**

Fabia sat in the hot tub and sighed relaxingly. "It's something about this bath that feels so soothing." Fabia said pinning up her blue hair into a messy bun. The water felt so good on her body she took another deep breath. _"Glad I don't share a place with a pervert. I have all the privacy I need."_ She thought in her head with her eyes closed head leaned against the edge of the tub. She then heard a sound. She opened one eye quickly looking over to the door as she saw that it was cracked open a bit then it suddenly closed. She looked at the door with her eyes and mouth wide open. "That better not have been who I think It was." She said angrily. She got up and wrapped a towel around her body and wrapped one on her hair. She peeked her head out the door to see if it was safe for her to go. She looked down both ends of the hallway and zoomed to her room locking the door behind. She leaned against her room door closing her eyes and let out a sigh of relief. She opened her eyes furiously. "I'm gonna kick his ass." She said and went to her closet. She picked out a black lace back tank top, and white shorts and put it on. She brushed her hair and put it in a single ponytail and pulled on some brown slipper boots. "WOWWYY THESE SLOOTIES ARE SO COMFY!" She squealed looking in the mirror.

Shun sat in his backyard porch leaning his back against a railing his knees up legs crossed he had his headphones over his ears listening to music. Fabia walked up to him with her arms crossed and an angry look on her face. He looked up at her taking his headphones off letting it sit around his neck. "Huh?" He said looking at her with a blank expression on his face. "Why that look? What's wrong your highness." Shun asked.

"Don't 'Your Highness me' DON'T THINK I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU WERE DOING WHILE I WAS BATHING!" She said leaning down to his face.

Shun blinked at her then he smirked closed his eyes and turned away. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

" _YOU_...TRIED...IT...DON'T PLAY STUPID! YOU PERVERT!." She said angrily.

Shun looked at her quickly. "Hey I like those shoes they look nice on you." He complemented.

"SHUT- why thank you these were so expensive," Fabia said changing her mood from being angry to being happy. She closed her eyes and began to explain where she got it from with a huge smile on her face. "I don't remember if I got them when I was here or back on Neathia but it was-" She opened her eyes and noticed Shun was gone. "What the- THAT JEEERK! SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNN!" She shouted out stomping her foot on the ground. "YOU ARE SO DEADMEAT KAZAMI!"

* * *

 **Well well You guys this is chapter 2 of my new story that I was suppose to post like 2 years ago but hey here it is. Leave me some reviews and tell me what you think I'm working on chapter 3 be on the lookout for it, it should be posted next week or so. I LOVE ME SOME SHUN KAZAMI.**


	3. The Next Move

**Dan's house**

Dan finished eating his breakfast and grabbed another glass of orange juice. "Ah man I know I'mma be bored today...but," He looked towards the front door.

His father walks into the kitchen and goes straight into the fridge.

"Well good morning Daniel. Got any plans this morning?" He asked his son.

"Nah not really I was thinking about taking a walk I don't know." Dan replied as he started to head to the bathroom.

"Hey I'm off work today if you want to use the car you can." His dad said.

"Yeah not today thanks though." Dan said and headed to the bathroom to shower.

His dad shrugged and went back into the fridge.

* * *

 **HILTON TOKYO HOTEL  
**

Alice slowly opened her eyes to the sun shining on her face through the window. She sat up slowly rubbing her eyes. "Wow such a beautiful morning." She said gazing out the window at the beautiful sky. "Hmm I don't have Runo or Julie's phone number. Who am I suppose to contact..." She said to herself pulling her phone out of her purse. She scrolled through all of her contacts until she saw Dan's number. "Oh!" She said and dialed his number.

She waited 10 seconds for him to pick up but it went straight to voice mail so she left a message. "Hello Dan? This is Alice give me a call back when you get this message I made it in town. Can't wait to see you all. Bye." She hung the phone up and sighed. "I hope he calls me back before i leave tomorrow." She got up and went into the bathroom.

* * *

 **Shun's house...**

Fabia punched her pillow over and over and over again. "STUPID BOYS AND THEIR STUPID PERVERTED LIVES!" She took the pillow and screamed in it.

"Someone needs a hug." Said a voice behind her. She turned around quickly with an angry look on her face. He smirked at her.

"GET OUT SHUN!" Fabia shouted throwing her pillow at him.

He caught it and laughed. "Chill. Would you like to take a walk with me?" He asked her tossing the pillow back on her bed.

She calmed down and looked up at him. "No thanks now leave."

He frowned. "Okay..." he said and left slowly closing the door behind him.

Fabia took a deep breath and sighed heavily flopping backwards onto her bed. _**"Don't leave me."**_ Shun's voice repeated in her head. She started to feel bad again and got up she ran to the door and swung it open. "SHUN HOLD ON! I'LL JOIN YOU!"

Shun, who was now at the end of his hallway turned and looked at Fabia and smiled. "Come on." he said.

She ran towards him "Don't even think about trying anything funny." she warned him.

"I promise I won't." He said as they headed out the door.

As they were walking, Fabia looked at Shun through the corner of her eyes. She noticed his face expression. He looked depressed. "...Shun?"

"Yes?" He said without looking at her.

"Is...everything alright?" She asked him.

"Yeah...why wouldn't it be?" He asked still not looking her way.

"Well I…I'm just making sure you are ok...just wondering if anything has been bothering you lately. It has been 2 years since we last seen each other. You're my best friend, Shun and if there is something you want to talk about just talk to me." She said to him with a soft smile on her face.

He looked at her, smiled, and face forward again. "Friend zoned." He mumbled.

"Did you say something, Shun?" She asked still smiling.

"I said alright." He lied and ran vanishing towards the woods.

"HEY!" Fabia shouted and ran behind him trying to keep up with him. "SHUN STOP!"

She said as it got darker running further into the woods and stopped at what seems to be a dead end surrounded by trees and bushes. She looked around. "Ok Shun jokes over. I told you don't try anything sneaky! COME OUT!" She screamed backing up and bumping into something. She gasped and turned around quickly swinging her elbows but her attack was stopped by a hand. She looked up and saw it was Shun.

"SHUN! This isn't time for games dude!" She said trying to punch him but couldn't because he was holding her wrists.

"Stop trying to fight I want to show you something." He said and carried her in his arms, vanishing on top of the trees. "Look." He said sitting her on a branch pointing out the view of the sparkling lake under the sun.

Her eyes opened wide in awe. "Wow sooo beautiful. But why are you-"

"When I was younger, I would always come here by myself. I was never much a fan of hanging around a lot of other kids. I don't know what it really was but I got hooked on this area. Still, to this day, I come here every now and then to calm down and to meditate, I've been stressing since my mom been in the hospital..." He said turning his head away. "...this area is the only area that makes me feel so much better."

Fabia went silent for a minute looking at the water then back at him. "Shun...I'm really sorry. Will she be alright?" Fabia asked placing her hand on top of Shun's.

"Yeah, she's coming back home in a few weeks. At least, that's what I was told." Shun replied sitting on the branch leaning against the tree gazing at the sky.

Fabia looked down feeling sympathy for Shun. She wanted to hug him but she felt it would lead to other things, something she not ready to get in to. She patted him on the back. "Hey cheer up buddy. You gotta stay strong for her. She will be home soon put a smile on your face." She said smiling at him.

He looked at her with a small smile planting on his face. "Yeah...you're right." He said looking into her beautiful green eyes for about 5 seconds before slowly bringing his head closer to hers, as she began to do the same. Then…

"WHAT'S UP GUYS!" Said an african american teenager hanging upside down from a branch above Fabia and Shun.

Fabia screamed and fell off the tree landing in a bush below.

"Komba! I thought you moved out of the area. How you been buddy?" Shun asked him.

Komba looked at Fabia below. "Uh will she be ok?" He asked pointing at her.

Shun leaned over and looked at her too. "Yeah, she will be alright." He replied looking back at Komba.

"Ok good. But uh...actually I just came back to visit some family members. But while I was walking through your neighborhood I wanted to stop by to say hi then I realized you weren't home so I went towards the woods just because I knew I'd find you out here somewhere. I leave tomorrow I was wondering if it wold be ok for me to stay at your place. My hotel room expired so..."

"THANKS FOR HELPING ME! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!" Fabia shouted out sarcastically dusting herself off and pulling sticks out of her hair.

They both looked at her and back at each other. "Sure I don't mind there's an open room for you actually." Shun said to Komba.

"Hmph." Fabia said rolling her eyes and finding her way out of the woods and on her way to Shun's house. "To think I was going to kiss that jerk. EERRRR! WHY THE FUCK WAS I ABOUT TO KISS HIM! SO GROSS!" She screamed to herself. After 13 minutes she finally made it back to Shun's house and stepped over some luggage sitting in front of the door. "Must be that guy's stuff...ugh." she said and pulled out the screen door key. After she unlocked the door she slid the door open and went inside going straight to her room.

Fabia closed and locked herself in her room grabbed her blanket, wrapping herself in it and laid in the bed. After 5 minutes she heard Shun and Komba walking through the house.

"Whoa Shun this will be so cool. You play any video games? What game system do you have?" Fabia heard Komba say as they passed her room.

"I don't really play video games but I recently received a PS4 and XBOX ONE for free. I always get sent new game systems. Its because I'm related to the owner of the company that sells them and my grandpa thinks I'm a gamer. Pretty sure he arranged that."

She heard Shun reply as his voice faded. She threw her blanket over her head and groaned at the pain on her waist. "Ouch." she said poking at it and slowly begin to close her eyes. "I need a nap."

* * *

 **HILTON TOKYO HOTEL...**

Alice got dressed put on eye liner and pinned her curly orange hair in a ponytail. "Well hopefully Dan returns my call in the next hour." She said looking in the mirror. She sighed deeply, not knowing what to do or who else to contact she just sat down frowning. "OH! MARUCHO!" She pulled out her laptop and went to Skype, looking for Marucho in her contacts she found him and clicked on video call.

* * *

"MARUCHO! Did you remember to feed the fish?" Asked a blonde woman putting on a fur coat over her Red Bodycon dress. She grabbed a set of keys hanging on the wall stood by the front door.

"Yes mom!" Replied a young masculine voice from another room in the Mansion. He came out the room with a bucket of fish food, he was a short 5'0 tall blonde teenager. "I got everything taken care of and I-" Marucho was interrupted by a noise coming from his lab he ran to his lab as fast as he could and saw that it was a skype call. He opened the video chat.

"HI MARUCHO!" Said the familiar voice with the familiar face.

"ALICE ITS YOU! Where are you? Did you make it in town yet?" Marucho asked her.

"Yes I'm downtown at the hotel. This is my last night here so if you don't mind I'm going to need a ride tomorrow." Alice explained.

"Sure thing Alice! I'll have Kato pick you up! It's so great to hear from you Alice. Dan and the others are going to be so happy to see you tomorrow night. You get to meet our newest recruit too her name is Fabia she's really awesome!" Marucho said to Alice.

"New girl huh? I can't wait to meet her." Alice said smiling brightly.

* * *

 **Dan's house...**

Dan looked out his bedroom window while putting on his shirt and saw the girl watering some plants in front of the house, he couldn't help but smile. "Well here it goes." He was about to leave his room then he heard his phone vibrate. He looked over at his bed to see his phone vibrating again. "Aw man, what now?" He said picking up his phone he opened his messages sent from Runo

 **Runo: Hi Dan! I'm on my way to Japan. I can't wait to see you!**

Dan thought about replying he looked at his phone again then tossed it on the bed and headed out his room, down the stairs and out the door. He began walking across the street and finally got to the gates of the girl he saw yesterday. There she was just finishing planting flowers. Dan stood at the gate speechless as he looked at her butt while she was bent over, then she turned around.

"AAAAAAAAH!" She screamed.

"WHOA no no wait! I'm sorry." Dan said holding his hands out defensively. "I came by to introduce myself." Dan said rubbing the back of his hair nervously.

"Ok..." The young woman said looking at him with her hand on her chest.

"I'm Daniel Kuso...from across the street but you can call me Dan...um...I -I want to get to know you." He said slightly blushing.

She smiled and stepped closer to the gate in front of him. "Nice to meet you Dan. I'm Camille my friends call me Cami. Are you new?"

"No actually my family and I have been here for a few years now. I was happy to see a new neighbor I thought it'd be nice to show you around but looks like that won't be necessary, heh heh." Dan said slightly blushing continuing to rub the back of his hair.

Camille giggled. "Maybe we can take a walk to the park if you don't mind? I need some fresh air, I was actually about to head there it would be nice to have someone to walk there with, right?" She said opening the gate.

"Yeah." He said looking into her pretty blue eyes, blushing light red.

"Well let's go." She said closing the gate behind her and they begin walking down the street.

"HUNNY! I think Dan found himself a new girlfriend!" Said Dan's mom closing the window and leaving out of the living room.

* * *

 **Suko-Mart (Grocery-Clothing Store Similar to Walmart)**

"Hmm, Beef and Broccoli." Mira said holding a list standing in the frozen foods aisle looking at frozen skillet dinners. "But I don't see it...could this be...?" She leaned closer to the freezer to look at the name. 'BROCCOLI N CHEESE'  
"Damn it! JULIE!" Mira shouted looking around to see if Julie was in sight. "Where could that girl be?" She began walking down the aisle and turned the corner to see Julie flirting with an employee at Suko-Mart.

"Ahem." Mira cleared her throat standing behind Julie. Julie turned around.

"Oh wassup Mira?" Julie asked.

"What's up? We are suppose to be doing this together Julie come on help me find all the stuff we need for dinner the next few days. We also need snacks and foods for the Reunion. LET'S GO!" Mira demanded as she began walking away.

"Here's my number. Call me!" Julie said to the man she was flirting with, winking at him and catching up with Mira. "What all are you looking for?" She asked her looking on the list with Mira.

"I'm looking for Macaroni, curry, rice, hamburger mix, and finally, a bag of beef and broccoli." Mira said and turned over to look at Julie who was, yet again, gone. Mira sighed impatiently and slapped her hand on her forehead. "I'll find it myself..." She said pushing the shopping cart around. She continued to look at the list and looking through the food options on the shelves.

* * *

Dan and Cami made it to the park both laughing at Dan telling a story. "I'm forreal it was so irrelevant." Dan said to her.

"Wow that's crazy. What did she do after that?" Cami asked smiling.

"You do NOT wanna know." Dan said and looked across the street from the park and saw a truck parked. "Hey you want a snack?" He asked her.

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" She asked.

"Crepe? I'll be right back." Dan said and walked across the street.

The man opened his business truck window. "DANIEL?! Is that you? How have you been? I haven't see you in ages young man. How's your mom?" The man asked.

"She's good. I've been fine i haven't been out lately, been in school." Dan replied.

"Ah is she still married?" He asked.

"Yeah she is. Sorry dude your out of luck with my mom. Anyways can i get 2 crepes?"

"I know, sucks...2 crepes huh? Is that for you and the little lady over there?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah it is." Dan answered looking back at her smiling as she smiled back.

"Quit a cutie, ya scoring tonight aren't ya?" He said handing Dan two crepes wrapped in cones.

"You are digging too deep man, how much i owe?" Dan asked slightly blushing and pulling out some money.

"HAHA! Hey snacks on me enjoy your day Daniel tell your mom I said hi." The man said.

"Yeah Yeah. Thanks old man." Dan said walking away.

Dan handed Cami a crepe. "An old friend?" She asked Dan as they walked further into the park.

"Yeah just some dude my mom use to work with. He is obsessed with her, everytime he sees 'How is your mom? Is she still married' the guy needs to hurry up and get laid." Dan said making Cami laugh.

"That's funny. OOO let's sit here." She said walking over to a bench near a huge fountain. She sat down while Dan sat next to her. Then she took a bite of her crepe. "Mmmm these are good."

"You've never had a crepe before?" Dan asked as he began eating his.

"No I actually love to eat cream-filled donuts. They're my favorite I should stop i don't wanna lose my figure." She said taking another bite.

Dan looked at her body. "Yeah you have a nice figure...are you a model?" He asked her.

"Thank you, but i wish. My sister, Ekino is a model I wish i was her. I couldn't get into anything like that I want to be a nurse." She said smiling looking up at the sky.

Dan looked at her with a small smile forming his face looking at the young light tanned woman as her blue eyes shined in the sun. "So beautiful." Dan whispered to hisself.

"Hm...what you say?" She said now looking at him.

"Uh...you have nice hair." Dan said nervously rubbing the back of his head, again.

Cami giggled. "Thank you, I think you do too." She said reach her hand out gently rubbing her hands through his brown spiky hair. "Wow your hair is soft." She kept running her fingers through his hair and they both looked in each other's eyes, they began to slowly move their heads closer. She dropped her crepe and gently placed her other hand to his face and kissed him. Both closing their eyes and slowly making out passionately. Dan, dropping his crepe as well, laid his hand on her thigh deepening the kiss.

PLEASE PROCEED TO NEXT CHAPTER.


	4. Is This Love?

**_I wanna thank all my readers for giving me the chance to share my wonderful stories with them. I love you all so much. Enjoy!  
_**

* * *

 _•_

 _Knock knock!_

Fabia began tossing and turning in her bed half sleep.

 _Knock knock knock!_

She slowly opened her eyes and sat up with ease. "Huh?" She mumbled. She looked at the door. "Who is it?"

"...Are you up?" Said the masculine voice from the other side of the door.

She stretched and glanced over at the window and seen how dark it's gotten outside. "Yeah I'm up." She said wincing at the bruise on her waist while she stood up. "ow..." she whined silently and headed towards the door pressing her forehead against the door she closed her eyes and placed her hands against the door. "What do you want Shun?" She asked calmly.

"Well...I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I'm sorry about earlier." He responded gently.

She slowly opened her eyes pulling away from the door. Then she opened it. "So NOW your sorry?!" She said raising her voice.

"Fabia I was just glad to see a friend from years ago, he's like a little brother to me." Shun said and looked at the dry blood stain on the waist of her shirt where the bruise is and looked back at her. "I'll be right back." He said turning away and heading down the hall.

Fabia rolled her eyes and went towards her dresser and began brushing her hair. " _I can't believe I was sleep the whole damn day. Now I won't be able to sleep at all."_ She looked behind her in the mirror and saw Shun entering her room. "Please go away Shun I'm not in the mood at all." She felt him wrap one hand around her small curvy waist and the other one holding a towel against her wound. She gasped silently and winced.

"Just breathe don't move." He said to her.

Fabia blushed and stood there speechless. "...Sh-Shun."

"It'll be ok its just some oil I use mixed with yarrow herb. It'll help heal your wound a bit."

She slowly turned her head towards him but only halfway she can see him smiling at her and she also felt him gently pulling her close to him. "Shun." She whispered as his free hand on her waist began sliding up her shirt towards her breast.

Fabia started moaning silently to his touches. Their lips were inches away from each other and then...

"OH THERE YOU ARE SHUN!" Komba said inviting himself into her room. "Whoa!" He said looking at the sight before his eyes.

Fabia looked at the boy and immediately pushed away from Shun and ran to her room door. "OK IT ISN'T WHAT YOU THINK HE WAS JUST PLACING A TOWEL ON MY WOUND!" She screamed blushing and sweating.

"Hahahaha I see! Nice to meet ya I don't think we had time to introduce each other but I'm Komba a good friend of Shun's. You must be his girlfriend." Komba replied.

Shun, still standing in the same spot with his face hidden beneath his bangs, smirked.

"G-GIRLFRIEND?! Where'd you get that idea!?" Fabia exclaimed. She calmed down and folded her arms turning away from him and shutting her eyes. "For your info I'm Queen Fabia Sheen of Neathia. Shun and I are nothing more than friends." She said flipping her hair. "Thank you very much."

"Oh haha my bad. Well since you're single..." Komba said beginning to walk towards her and winking.

"Komba?!" Shun called out to him.

A vein bulged on Fabia's forehead she pointed towards her open door. "I'M NOT INTERESTED SO KINDLY GET THE HELL OUT! BOTH OF YOU!" She screamed furiously.

Komba had a frightened look on his face. "Yo I'm out!" He said dashing out her room.

Shun shoved his hands in his pockets and walked slowly past her looking at her through the corner of his eyes with that charming smile of his that made her weak.

She began shaking slightly biting her lip nervously. "GET OUT!" She screamed once again.

He left out and Fabia slammed her door clenching her chest blushing heavily. "Damn it I hate him!" She growled under her breath knowing that she don't hate Shun at all but was feeling annoyed about something but didn't know what it was. She leaned against her door and took a deep breath and let it out. "Is he seriously flirting with me or just annoying me on purpose...That's got to be it. He trying to annoy me just because I stay in his home now he think its ok to pester me! THE NERVE!" She went back in front of her dresser and kept brushing her hair. "I'll just ignore him. Maybe he will stop being a bug." She said to herself chuckling.

 **•**

* * *

 _ **•**_

 _ **South Korea's Airport 9:42pm**_

Runo waited inside the airport for her flight to come, sitting on a bench as she was waiting she found herself beginning to text Dan. She really missed him and she was desperate to hear from him again.

 **Hi Dan I'm going to be in Japan really soon. I can't wait to see you!** _(heart eyes emoji)_

She looked at her message before sending it and took a deep breath closing her eyes.

" _Good afternoon passengers. This is the pre-boarding announcement for flight_ _35_ _B to_ _Japan_ _. We are now inviting those passengers with small children, and any passengers requiring special assistance, to begin boarding at this time. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Regular boarding will begin in approximately ten minutes. Thank you."_ Said the PA Announcer.

Runo opened her eyes and pressed the send button and stood up and stretched and grabbed her small suitcase slowly heading towards the boarding gate. She walked past a little boy who was crying, she looked at the kid as he bawled his eyes out. She was going to keep walking but she felt really bad so she walked up to him. "Hey little guy. Are you ok?" She said with a friendly smile.

The young boy looked at Runo sniffling then he started crying again.

Runo frowned and hugged the little boy. "Don't be sad. Everything will be ok. Are you alone?" She asked him kindly now looking at him.

He nodded as he kept sniffling and tears rolling down his face.

"Where is your mommy?" She asked him.

He went towards a window and pointed to the sky. "My daddy said she's up there and I want to go see her. But I'm lost and I'm scared. I want my mommy."

Runo gasped frighteningly but silently. She placed her hand on her heart. She can feel her emotions begin to kick in.

"Please take me to my mommy. I want my mommy. Please lady." He begged throwing his arms around Runo's shoulder and began to cry. "All I want is to see my mommy."

"W-Where's your dad?" Runo asked him with a trembling voice.

"I don't know he leave the house and I was by myself and he said to me 'Your mom is up there someday you will see her again.' But I WANNA SEE HER NOW! She's waiting for me. She promised me she would buy me my Spider Man toy." He said happily as tears continued rolling down his face.

Runo tried to hold her tears in but she wiped it away and rubbed the little boy's hair.

"My mom might give you something too when you take me to her. Please take me to my mommy."

Runo was speechless and didn't know what to tell him. She didn't want to assume the worst in this case. Maybe she is on the plane right now coming back home to be with him again or maybe she's…

She heard the boy crying again as he walked away and fell to his knees. "Mommy!" He cried out.

Runo picked the boy up and held him close. "I'll take you to your mommy." She said with a few tears rolling down her eyes as well. "Don't cry I'm here for you." She said as she walked towards the boarding gates holding the boy close to her. "What's your name little man?" She asked him.

"My name is Koichi. What's yours?" He said and wiped the tears off her face. "Don't cry no more." He told her which made her smile.

"I'm Runo nice to meet you Koichi."

Runo boarded the plane and took a seat she placed the boy on the window side and buckled him up in the seat belt. Then she took a seat.

"Hey excuse me miss." Said a voice across the seat from her.

Runo turned to her left and saw a handsome young man talking to her. "Who me?" She said pointing at herself.

"Yes you. I'm Tyler Kyong I just wanted to let you know you are very beautiful." He said with a charming smile.

Runo blushed and slowly dropped her head. "Oh thank you. I'm Runo Misaki," She said and looked up at him. "Nice to meet you Tyler."

"Likewise. If you don't mind may I have a seat next to you?" He asked politely.

"Of-of course you can." Runo said looking over at the boy who was staring out the window with a huge smile on his face and kicking his hanging feet back and forth. She smiled at him and looked back at Tyler who made his way near her and sat down beside her She blushed at how hot he was. He was tall with Navy Blue hair and beautiful gray eyes the 3 small loop rings on his ear lobes and that soul patch under his lip made her get a bit hot. _'He is so fucking hot!_ _HE LOOKS LIKE A YOUNG KEITH URBAN!_ _WHAT DO I DO!?'_ She thought in her head and smiled at him.

"So do you travel a lot?" He said smiling back at her.

"Well only to visit friends. I'm on my way to meet up with a few of my old friends." She replied.

"Oh nice. You...look...really...familiar." He said studying her looks.

"Oh really? Do you attend Seoul National University?" She asked him.

"Nah I'm a business worker." He answered still trying to remember where he seen her at. "Have you by any chance battled alongside a guy by the name of Daniel Kuso? Bakugan Brawling?" He asked her.

She gasped _'How does he know about Dan!?' HOW DOES HE KNOW I'VE BATTLED WITH DAN!'_

"Yeah he and I battled as partners though not that we're dating he is so not my boyfriend hahahahaha!" She said nervously.

He chuckled. "No I knew you looked familiar I was in Bakugan Interspace and I saw you and your team's battles you guys are hardcore that's for sure. I can't tell you what a pleasure it is meeting you. You aren't as crazy as others make you seem haha." He said.

 _'Hunny you have NO idea…'_ Runo thought to herself. "Thank you Tyler. Do you travel a lot as well?"

"Yeah conducting business trips is a handful I'm an Event Planner so I travel from country to country, city to city plenty places to coordinate and manage events. I'm always so busy I hardly get to see my daughter." He said.

"Wait you have a child?" Runo asked him.

"Yeah her name is Yumi," He said pulling out his phone.

 _'Is that an I-Phone 6!'_ Runo screamed in her head with her eyes wide open.

Tyler pulled p a picture of his baby girl. "Here she is...she's 3." He said handing his phone to Runo.

Her eyes and mouth widened. "Tyler she's so adorable. I'm sorry to ask but where's her mom?"

He sighed. "She left me 2 years ago, told me she couldn't deal with my work schedule. I know she was banging my neighbor but I don't care anymore." He said.

"That's terrible. That's her loss." Runo said placing her hand on his.

They both glared into each other eyes. She blushed and turned away. He looked to the side of her and saw the little boy who was looking out the window. "I see you have a child of your own as well." He chuckled.

"Oh no no I uh..." She leaned over to talk low so the child wouldn't hear her. "Actually I found him crying in the airport I don't know how he got in or who gave him a ticket to Japan but he said his father told him his mom is in the sky and he was telling me to take him to go see her."

"What his mom is-"

"Yeah I'm afraid so. I don't know what else to do if I tell him he gonna cry more and it hurts seeing little ones cry." Runo said and looked back at the boy.

Tyler looked over at the boy as well. "Hey buddy. What's your name?" Tyler asked him.

Koichi turned his head to look at Tyler. "I'm Koichi!" He said with a smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you Koichi how old are you?" Tyler asked.

"I'm six years old. My birthday is next month. Runo is going to take me to see my mommy." He said.

"Wow you're growing up huh? Can I come with you and Runo to see your mom?" Tyler asked in a friendly voice.

"Yes!" Koichi said excitedly.

Tyler smiled at the boy then he and Runo looked at each other smiling.

•

* * *

•

Dan kept feeling his phone buzz he picked up his phone and looked at the message sent to him.

 _ **'Hi Dan I'm going to be in Japan really soon. I can't wait to see you!' (heart eyes emoji)**_

It was a message sent from Runo. Dan sighed and turned his phone off.

"What? Is it time for little Danny to go home." Camille jokingly said to him.

"Yeah right I'm a grown ass man!" Dan said laughing. He and Camille laid in the grass, she was laying her head on his chest and they enjoyed the moonlight. "But nah that was my ex girlfriend..."

Camille giggled. "Wow she misses you Dan...Do you still like her?" Camille said sitting up.

"...No...friendship is what she wanted so." Dan said.

"Wow that's her loss...you wanna hang out again tomorrow?" She asked him.

"Actually My crew and I are having a Bakugan Battle Brawler's Reunion and I-"

"OMG! I KNEW YOUR NAME SOUNDED FAMILIAR! DANIEL KUSO THE PYRUS BRAWLER?" Camille said excitedly.

"Ha ha yep that's me." Dan said.

"Can I come! I would loooove to meet your friends!" she told him.

"Of course you can. It'll be nice to have you around Cami." Dan answered.

"Yay! Hey what time is it?" She asked.

"It's 10:30pm." He said.

"I guess I should be heading back home. Gotta be up in 6 hours." She said standing up wiping off her butt and legs.

Dan stood up wiping his self off as well. "Aww its time for little Cami to go home. Come on I'll walk ya."

Camille rolled her eyes and giggled hopping on Dan's back. "Oh my gosh am I heavy?" She said noticing Dan almost fall over but caught his balance quick.

"No you not heavy that was just...unexpected." Dan said looking back at her smirking, turned around and began leaving out of the park.

"Sorry Dan." She said softly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

• • • • • • • • • •

After 15 minutes passed Dan made it back to his neighborhood and got to her house. He looked back at her on his back and heard small snoring. "Hey." He whispered.

There was no response so he said it again. "Hey Cami." He said in the same tone.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Dan. "Oh we made it." She said getting off his back and stretching. She looked at her house and back at Dan. "Well I'll see you tomorrow Dan. I had a great time with you." She said with a very beautiful smile.

"I had fun too. Have a goodnight Camille." Dan said.

She came closer to him and kissed his lips gently and looked in his eyes afterwards. "Goodnight Daniel." She said, then she turned around and opened the gate entering it and locking it behind her. Standing in front of her locked gate she looked at Dan one more time. "Wish we had time to do more. Text me." She said in a flirty voice and winked at him.

Dan smiled back at her and watched her walk up the stairs and into the house. _"That ass!"_ He thought in his head. After she got inside he turned away and headed towards his house across the street. He pulled out his keys as he got to the front door of the house and opened it. He got in and locked the door behind him, taking his shoes off and noticed his mom on the couch slouched with the remote control in her hand and a static TV screen the lamp was still on. He went closer to her and saw that she was sleep. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Mom...Mom." He said grabbing the remote and turning the TV off.

"Hmm Dan...Dan is that you?" Miyoko said opening her eyes to see her son standing next to the couch.

"Yeah Mom. What's wrong? You OK?" He asked her lending her a hand to stand up.

She grabbed his hand and stood up. "Yes I'm fine just a little tired. Have you heard from your father yet? He hasn't came back yet. It's been 8 hours and he didn't work today."

"Wait Dad left? Where did he go? I haven't heard from him at all today." Dan replied.

"He told me he was going to go out for a drink with his buddies." Miyoko said with wide worried eyes watching as her son headed up the stairs.

"Just call him Mom or wait til he gets here. Dad use to be in the army, remember? He will be fine." Dan said and closed his room door.

Dan took off his shirt and his pants leaving on his Calvin Klein boxer underwear and went straight in the bed. He grabbed his phone and began texting Camille.

 **(D is Dan. C is Camille This is a conversation through text messaging so please prepare to read some acronyms and words in** _ITALIC_ **are** _emojis **.)**_

 **D: Hey.**

 **C: Hi qt.**

 **D: I know I bored u today. Be honest. lol**

 **C: Hmmm...**

 **D:** _(Sad emoji)_

 **C: Lol no u didn't bore me. I enjoyed my time with you tbh. I wouldn't mind spending everyday with u.** _(heart eyes emoji)_

 **D: Wow thanks. Wouldn't ur boyfriend be mad at u for being around me?**

 **C: Lol funny...I don't have a boyfriend. I wouldn't have kissed you if I were in a relationship.**

 **D: Idk a lot of females are tricky out here.**

 **C: You have nothing to worry about.** _(Smiley Face Emoji)_ **Now that we are on topic about 'boyfriends' are you trying to ask me something?** _(Winking Face Emoji)  
_

.

Dan stopped texting and looked at his ceiling. "Man that's crazy. I don't know much about her." He said to his self. He looked at his phone again.

 **.**

 **D: Maybe** _(Tongue emoji)_

 **C: Lol but what if your ex girlfriend wants you back?** _(crying face emoji)_

 **D: I don't think that would ever happen. LMAO**

 **C: Oh ok.** _(Blushing emoji)_

 **D: ur sexy af Cami. Why would you want to be with someone like me.**

 **C: Well something about you is different. ur really cool and funny. I felt so good around you all day today. ur sexier tho! Thank you!** _(Blushing Emoji)_

 **D: Lol...lies I suck.** _(Tongue Emoji)  
_

 **C: OMG no you don't! u r awesome.**

 **D: The reunion wont begin until 8 at night tomorrow. We still have time to chill If you like?  
**

 **C: Sounds fun...Do you want to come over here tomorrow?**

 **.**

Dan's eyes opened wide.

 **.**

 **D: Yea**

 **C: Yay see u tomorrow then we are going to have fun!** _(Heart eyes and winking emojis)_

 **D: Oh What kind of fun?**

 **C: You'll see lol** _(Winking Emoji)_

 **D:** _(Winking Emoji) **  
**_

 **C: Hey I'm going to go to sleep I'll text you when I get up. Goodnight sexy.** _(Kiss Face Emoji)_

 **D: Goodnight beautiful** _(Heart eyes emoji)_

 _•_

Dan laid his phone beside him, got up and turned his light off, got back in bed and laid there until he fell asleep

•

* * *

•

"Oh Shun..." Alice said looking at a picture of Shun on her phone. Alice always had a crush on Shun but she could never find the time to tell him how she felt. She was afraid he would reject her. "When I see you tomorrow I'm going to let you know." She said blushing she laid there staring at his picture then tears began to form. "It's been so long. I miss him so much." She wiped her face and giggled. "I can't wait to see him." She then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Baron? Baron you got everything?" Said a young man with light blue hair and gray eyes wearing a purple and black jacket and black jeans holding a gray sports bag filled with clothes talking to a friend of his who has a purple standing fro with a Yellow and White bandana wrapped around his head. He threw on a white tee shirt with some blue skinny jeans and yellow and white chuck sneakers grabbing his bag. Both boys were part of New Vestroia's Resistance team.

"Yea Ace. I got everything I need." Baron said happily.

A teenage girl with light blue hair peeped around the corner. "Are you...going to Earth big brother?" said the feminine voice.

"Hi Maron. Yes I'm going there." Baron responded.

"C-Can I come?" She asked now standing in the door way of her brother's room. Maron is 16 years old now and she wanted to be able to venture out on Earth with her big brother. She had her long blue hair tied in a lower side ponytail, wearing a black crop top and leggings.

"I wish i can Maron but this is strict business. Sorry sis." He told her placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Well when you see Master Shun," She said and looked towards the floor blushing. "Will you please tell him I said 'Hi' I really wanted to see him again." She said and walked away.

"I WILL SIS!" Baron shouted to her as she headed down the hall way to her room. He looked at Ace. "Haha seems like she still see Shun as her big brother too."

"Are you stupid. She is in love with the man. You better calm her down man she's only 16 years old." Ace said and tapped his watch around his wrist. A 'Now Connecting' Screen popped up and connected to Marucho from New Vestroia to Earth. This watch was perfect for connecting with the brawlers from other dimensions Marucho created them.

"What? She likes MASTER SHUN?! Since when?!" Baron said starting to freak out.

Ace shook his head.

"Hi Ace!" Said Marucho from Ace's watch.

"Marucho let me have you open the portal." Ace said to him.

"Alright. You guys ready?" Marucho asked as he began tapping buttons on his machine.

"Yeah!" Both Vestals said.

Marucho boosted the portal that lead from Earth to any dimension Marucho names. Seconds later Ace and Baron were in Marucho's lab with him.

"Yoooo! Marucho! Long time no see buddy! How's it going?" Ace said setting his bag on the floor. He walked over to where Marucho was, he watched as Marucho connected to Alice who was just falling asleep. "Alice!" Marucho called out to her.

"Marucho I'm sleepy what is it?" Alice said rubbing her eyes as she sat up holding her phone close to her face.

"Ace and Baron meet Alice she will be joining us tonight." Marucho said. They both waved at her.

Alice's eyes opened wide. "Wait what? I thought I was coming tomorr-AAAAAAH!" She was saying until she got sucked into a portal and ended up in Marucho's lab as well. She fell to her butt along with her luggage falling into her lap. "Ouch." She stood up wiping off her butt.

She looked at Marucho. "Marucho!" She said running to hug him. "Oh I've missed you soooo much." She rubbed her cheek against his.

She saw Ace and Baron approach her and Marucho. "Hi Alice. Nice to meet you. Although I think we met before I'm not sure." Ace said holding his hand out for a hand shake.

She looked at his hand and turned away. "Hello nice to meet you as well. Marucho how have you been?" She asked him.

"I've been great I want you all to get settled in we will be going to Dan's house tomorrow at 7pm and the reunion will begin at 8." Marucho said and led them out of the lab.

Baron and Ace looked at each other and Baron followed behind Alice and Marucho. Ace still stood there for a minute and rolled his eyes. "...Bitch." He called Alice under his breath and followed behind too.

•

* * *

•

"Billy bae will you please come tomorrow?" Julie said laying at the end of her bed on her laptop talking to her boyfriend on skype. "I don't wanna be bored and lonely without you there."

"Yeah I will be there what time?" Billy asked her talking to his girlfriend shirtless.

"At 8pm I can't wait to see you its been 2 weeks bae." Julie said with a sad face.

Mira rolled her eyes and left out the room and went into the living room again for the night. She laid down on the couch and threw the blanket over her and fell asleep.

* * *

After 3 hours it was now 1am and all the brawlers were sleep except one... Fabia opened her door room and looked around. She slowly looked left then she looked right. She opened her door wider and left out walking slowly down the hallway wearing a mini gown with no bra on she came to a room and she slowly opened the door. "Shun...Shun"

"Hm?" She heard him say hearing that he was half sleep she saw one knee up and his other leg relaxed and his arms behind his head. She closed his door behind her as she entered.

"I can't sleep..." She said blushing and walked closer to his bed where he was.

He opened his eyes and looked up at her and scooted over so she can lay next to him.

 _"Oh real smooth Kazami."_ She said in her head and slowly got onto his bed and laid next to him facing him.

He closed his eyes again. She blushed as she looked at him. _"Oh my god this is a baaad idea maybe I should just-"_

She felt his hand rest on her arm and slowly made his way to her hip and pulled her closer to him. She gasped silently.

"Are you ok?" He said to her.

"Y-Yes." She said and suddenly found herself wrapping her arms around his neck laying close to him. They looked each other in the eyes as the moon shone down on him from his window she rubbed the side of his face. _"His face...is so soft. He's so cute."_ She said in her head.

"Um I...just-" Before she could finish what she was going to say she felt soft lips on hers. Her eyes widened in anger at first but then she cooled down and deepened the kiss as his hand ran up and down her butt under her gown. ' _Is this a dream? Am I really kissing Shun? It finally happened. What does this mean now?'_ She questioned herself but none of that didn't matter right now she knew she was in love with him but she didn't want it to happen so fast. She climbed on top of him and continued making out with Shun while he rubbed and grabbed her booty. She wanted this she just wasn't expecting it to happen just yet. They continued making out for a few more minutes then stopped to look into each other's eyes again. Fabia smiled at him and buried her face into his neck, made herself comfortable on top of him and slowly began to feel herself drift off to sleep. Shun kept his hand on her butt and closed his eyes too.

* * *

 **Yes another successful chapter if i do say so myself. Things is getting steamy in this story stay tuned for the next chapter. And If you havent already Read my other bakugan story ONE DECISION. Be on the lookout I will be updating that one too. Read and Review thank you for your time.**


End file.
